Open Page
by Risu Hatake
Summary: An Orange haired teen walks into Tohru's room and read the open page to her diary!Find out what happens! Please Review, NO FLAMES PLEASE! CHAPTER 3 UP! KyoXTohru ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Open Page

By: Shipporockz101

I do not own Fruits Basket(but I wish I did)

* * *

An orange haired teenager was walking quietly inside the room when he spotted a pink book sitting on Tohru's dresser. Curious on what it said he walked over and picked up the book and began to read the page that the pink book was open to, he read:

** Dear Diary,**

**I have been starting to have really weird feelings about him. I think I love him. They're not the same kind of feelings that I have been having for his cousin. I think of his cousin as my brother because he is always watching out for me, protect me if you think about it. Only a few people know that I love him. Haru, Momiji, even** **Shigure knows about it.**

The orange haired teen paused and then continued reading:

** I don't know when I should tell him, but I'm hoping that I can tell him soon. Maybe next week. I'm just hoping that he feels the same way about me, I just hope. I love the way he always protects me from danger. But one thing that I know is for sure is this, I love him. I love Kyo Sohma.**

** Tohru**

The orange haired boy smiled

"Kyo! Dinner's ready," Tohru called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute Tohru" Kyo called back to her.

"Okay, but your dinner will get cold," Kyo heard Tohru as she headed back to the kitchen.

"I love you too, Tohru," Kyo whispered as he placed the pick book back on her dresser and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to eat his dinner. But when he got there he yelled.

"I hate leeks,"

* * *

Shipporockz101: 

Ahhh yes my second story! Hope you liked it. Please review, No flames:)


	2. Chapter 2

SR101: Yay I made a second chapter for you people so I hope you like it.

* * *

The next morning Tohru tol everyone that she was going shopping with Kagura and Kisa and the three boys said that it was fine.

An hour later Kyo walked up to Tohru's room and quietly walked in. He spotted the pink book still open to the page he had read the night before. Kyo grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it and left it there on Tohru's Dresser.

At about 5:00pm Tohru had finally came home and started dinner.

"Oh! Tohru, what is it that you are making for us tonight?" Shigure grinned.

"Umm I was thinking rice and I guess cod. How does that sound?" Tohru smilied at him.

"It sounds great," Shigure told her as he walked into his study.

After the wonderful dinner, Tohru went up to her room to finish some school work when she saw a note on her dresser. It said:

**I'm sorry that I read that page open in that pink book or whatever it's called but I wanted to say something very important,**

Tohru paused as she was angry at the person who wrote this letter for reading her diary. She continued to read on:

**I wanted to say or I mean what I want to say is I Love You Tohru Honda.**

**Kyo**

Tohru gasped as she read the name at the bottom of the letter.

'Kyo loves me,' Tohru thought.

At that moment she ran to Kyo's room only to find the room empty.

'He must be up on the roof again,'Tohru thought.

So she climbed up the latterand climbed up onto the roof. She then saw Kyo just lying there looking at the stars.

She walked over and sat beside him.

"I read your note Kyo, and I just wanted to say I love you," Tohru whispered.

"I know you do," Kyo said as he turned his head and looked at her then he smiled

Tohru smiled back at him then she started to look at the stars.

"I love you," Kyo whispered as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

SR101: If you would like me to make it longer review and tell me what you would want a chapter 3 to be about. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Open Page-Chapter 3**

**SR101**: Do you want to know what I think, is How did you, my readers change this story from a one-shot to a story with more chapters? Well I hope you like it cuz I worked hard on this

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

* * *

Tohru woke up the next morning finding her homework piled up on her table finished and everything, she smiled.

So, Tohru headed down stairs into the kitchen and start making breakfast for her, and the three Sohmas. Entering the kitchen, she quietly walked over to the cupboards to get out the materials for breakfast.

Tohru heard foot steps come down the stairs so she went to go she who it was, surprised to see Kyo being the one to come down first. Usually Shigure was the first one up and down stairs by the time she had started breakfast. Kyo looked up and smiled at Tohru.

"Good morning Tohru. Sleep well last night," Kyo asked her.

"Oh yes Kyo, I slept very well," Tohru smiled at him, "Did you have a good sleep as well?".

Kyo smiled to her and headed towards the kitchen fridge with Tohru following him. He took out the milk and began to drink the milk out of the carton instead of a glass.

"Somewhat, didn"t get to bed until late last night," Kyo replied as he sat down.

"Is it alright that I may ask why, Kyo," Tohru smiled then sat next to him.

"I was thinking," Kyo told her.

"About what?" Tohru asked him.

"Last night, us," Kyo smirked.

"Oh," Tohru blushed.

At that moment Shigure came into the kitchen from his study carrying the mornings newspaper. He took a seat across from Kyo.

"Oh good morning Shigure," Tohru smiled.

"Good morning Tohru, Kyo, What were you talking about?" Shigure asked the two teens across from him, still looking at the newspaper.

"That's none of your business dog," Kyo growled.

"Alright, but you should tell me, what happened last night between the two of you," Shigure yawned then continued to read the newspaper.

"Mind your own buisness," Kyo yelled at his older cousin.

"No Kyo, maybe we should tell him," Tohru begged looking at Kyo who told her 'fine, whatever',"Well you see Shigure last night Kyo and I told each other that we loved each other,"

"About time," Shigure muttered.

"What did you say dog," Kyo asked angrily.

"Oh I said that's wonderful that you two have confessed your love," Shigure grinned happily,"Oh look at the time, school start in half an hour, you both better hurry or you will be late,"

Kyo and Tohru started to get ready for school when Yuki came walking down the stairs.

"Morning Yuki," Tohru smiled at him as she ran to get hi mhis breakfast.

"Good morning Tohru, stupid cat, Shigure," Yuki smiled back at Tohru.

"Well we will see you at school ya dumb rat and next time you should learn to wake up earlier," Kyo yelled.

"Now, now Kyo, it's not the time to start a fight. Yuki has just woken up why don't you and Tohru head off for school," Shigure told Kyo pushing him and Tohru out of the house.

"Whatever, see ya later Shigure," Kyo waved as he started to walk to school.

"Bye Shigure," Tohru smiled and waved to the older Sohma the headed of to catch up with Kyo.

Shigure Smiled.

'Bout time he told her, wonder how though. Oh well I'll ask him later,' Shigure thought then head off to his study to work on his novel.

* * *

SR101: So what do you think of this chapter. I was think in the next chapter to be about where Haru, Momiji, and Yuki find out. Please Review! 


End file.
